Dragon Drive
by Shikamayuki
Summary: Jack is a prodigy but the way he acts when people are around is jut a mask, Jack is just a school student, evil boy genius, and he has a special ability. Jack's friend plays dragon drive and one day she drags him to go play. AndTheRestIsForYouToFindOut!
1. Prologue

**P**_r_**O**l**_o_**g**U**_e_

I am Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius. I am in grade 9, I do poorly in school because I don't want to be treated as a geek since I am treat badly enough by those Xiaolin Monks. They think I am whiney momma's boy but that is just a mask, I am really polite and respectable but I act as a failure because I don't want to be noticed as a prodigy, I just want to be around people my age and not skip grades. I also have a special ability like the Xiaolin Warriors but it's different, its not a element, I can summon it with out shouting out the name of it, it given me an ability to play any instrument perfectly, it allows me to move with out a sound and it can replace the sound with a different sound, I can make high pitched sounds that would damage the ear, it give's me controllable strength, and the sound wakes can brake a sky scraper with loud sounds that are normal sounds or sonic sounds. I play a game called Dragon Drive, I am quite legendary but only one person knows who I am, Hell I even beat the number one ranking player Hikaru Himuro in a quick battle. I quitted that game a year ago, I Gave my dragon card back to L-san, and I hated to part with it but I need to quit that game because I barely had time to play it once I moved to a new house, went to a new school, and made a friend.

_"Man I'm tired... I think I'll go to bed..."_Jack thought as he yawned. In Jacks dream he dreamt of a girl with a fierce dragon behind her back. She wore a cloak over her head that reached down to her knees so you couldn't see what she was wearing or what she looked like. She put down her hood "Help me..." The girl said as Jack woke up to his alarm beeping.

Jack got up and turned off his alarm clock and than soon made his bed. After Jack did those things he headed to kitchen, after Jack got to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and than grabbed the cereal from another cabinet and than he poured the cereal into the bowl, he put the cereal box away and went to the fridge to grab the milk. After jack ate it was 7:00, jack put the dishes in to the washing machine and than headed to the washroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, and brush his hair.

After he did those things he walked out of the washroom only wearing a towel around his waist and soon headed to his room, Went he got to he room he ordered a robot to get him his school uniform and his underwear (which looks like good Jacks outfit but the vest is red, the pants are black, and his shoes are black), when his robot got back he put the clothes on and than he soon went to go get his spiral goggles from his basement or what he called it "His Evil Lab". After he did this he grabbed his black trench coat and his helicopter back pack. After jack got back to his room he saw it was 8:38. "Crap! Now I'm going to late again...if I'm late I'm late, why not be later?" Jack said. Jack walked to his big screen T.V. and played his new game Final Fantasy 12. After jack got board of playing he noticed the time and it was 11:20. "SHIT! Now I missed half the day of school!" Jack said as he turned off his ps2, grabbed his bike, ran out of his house, and than riding his bike as fast as he can to school.


	2. Chapter 1

**C**_h_**A**p**_t_**e**R _O_**_n_**E - Dragon Drive**

Jack was peddling as fast as he could on his bike for he was late fore school. when Jack finally got to school he was still peddling fast and lost control of his bike and was heading in a guys direction, "WATCH OUT!" Jack yelled to the guy but it was to late, by the time the guy saw Jack was coming in his direction. Jack hit him with his bike which some how cause the Guy to jump and land in the bikes front basket. "WHOA!" the guy said. The bike hit a curb which caused both guys to go face first flying in to a wall. "OWWW, THAT HURT!" the guy said and he got up and rubed his face. Jack also go up and rubbed his face, After the guy noticed who bumped into him he grabbed onto Jack and lifted Jack up by his shirt. Jack just shurged as the guy lifted him up (if he can shrug) "Raimundo?! What the hell are you doing here?!" "My parents moved here, So Spicer what about you?" " I moved out of my parents house along time ago, like two years ago. This is my second house..." Jack said and noticed a girl runing to wards the two.

"HEY YOU! Leave Jackie Alone!" The girl said as she grabbed on to Raimundo's shirt to tug him off. "So what are you goi-" Raimundo froze, He noticed how Hot the girl was, She had Short black hair, good curves, and beautiful red eyes. While Raimundo was thinking about the girl his grip on Jack loosened and made Jack fall. "Thank you miss Sorani." Jack said as the girl helped him up. "How many times have i told you to call me Shikamayuki..." Shika said as she smiled. Raimundo Snaped out of his thinking and noticed Jack was gone and some how ended up behind him. "Danm he made me look like i'm the badguy... and that girls hot..." raimundo mumbled. "Hey! you should learn to be polite like Jack here!" Shika said as she pointed out to Jack. _"polite? pfft... as if he would be, he a evil no good whiney momma's boy...the girl on the other hand... why does she hang around him..."_Raimundo said in his mind. "Sorry..." Rai said as he scratched his head.

After school and later in the day...

Jack was walking to his bike when he herd some one calling his name. "JACK! Hey!" Jack sa it was Shika. "Hey miss Sor- I mean Shikamayuki" " Hey Jack Follow me on your bike!" Shika said as she grabbed Jacks hand and pulls him towards the bike rack. they unlock their locks and than sped off to where shika wanted them to go.

Once they got to thier destination whick was a little store between to big buildings. Jack realised where they were. "Follow me!" Shika led them in the into the the back of the store, they were at a door and Shika pressed a button on the door frame which made the door that they stoped to open and then they walked in. "Is this a elevator?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer. "Yep, i want you to play this cool game with me so i saved us a spot in the game!" Shika said as she grabbed onto Jack, The elavator stopped. The doors opened to revial a under ground floor that was bigger than 3 foot ball feilds, the place had load of people in it and had lots of machines and screens that had the game scores and etc. "follow me again and dont let go of my hand." Shika said as she draged Jack. Shika stoped at a counter "Hello! I would like to regester my friend here." Sika said as she pointed out to Jack. "Hello, I need you to fill this out please." The clerk handed Jack a pen and a regestration fourm. After Jack filled out the fourm he gave back the pen and fourm to the lady. "Thank you and if you would please wait for 5 minutes." She said and with that she put the fourm in a machine. After the Clerk saw a screen pop up on her computer, she ran to the back of the room and came back with a dark grey and blood red phone. "Here you go Spicer-sama."She said as she bowed her head. "Wow, your so cute that she gave you a cutomized phone and even added the sama to you name!" Shika said as she draged him to another part of the center.

"Were here!"Shika said as she pulled him to a stage. The annoucer and host noticed the Guy Shika was pulling around. "Hello! I'm am L and are you new?" L said to Jack and gave a wink that Jack read as _play along, you wanted to be new rember?_ "Hi, I'm Jack Spicer." Jack Grabbed L's hand a kissed it. "Why such a nice gentalmen, Why don't you step up and your dragon first." L said with another wink and than motioned Jack to sit in one of those chairs that the expericenced players were sitting in. "okay, now what?" Jack said, soon some ting came down on to Jacks head that covered his eye sight. "All Right Peoples! Lets see What Our new play is going to Get!" L said as she pointed to the screen. After the matching was done the word 'Complete' showed on the screen, and than a picture of a person with dark navy blue hair, Ruby red eyes, t wore a cloak that was long and it went to the elbows,it was wearing a red musal shirt, black pants, dark fingerless gloves, and it had black and red wighs that came out of it's back. "Oh my, what a weird dragon... it has no attack points..." L said while trying to look sad, but really she was happy. "All Right! now every one sitdown and lets get this game started!" L said.

Jack felt light as a feather and than every thing went black. Jack opened his eyes and saw that his Dragon was hovering over him. "Long time no see Yoru... sorry for abanding you... but I knew we would meet again." Jack said as he got up. " I trust you, that why I agreed with out fighting from the time you told me..." Yoru said while helping Jack up. Jack and Yoru senced a presence behind them and saw Raimundo. "Jack! Prepared to be defeated! Oh And Shikamayuki is MINE!"Raimundo said as he rode on his dragon. (Rai's dragon is Hagiwara's dragon from the anime) "Yoru, ready to fight once again?" Jack asked while Yoru Nodded.

Yoru turned to into a blue hue and strated to change shape and grow in to some thing bigger, Yoru grew in to a dragon that was bigger than Raimundo's dragon. (Yoru looks like Reiji's dragon Chibi, Chiba looks like dark chibi.) "The Hell! How do you have the Legendary's dragon!?" Rai asked. "Thats because i am the Legendary!" Jack said as he disapered and reapered behind Rai and gave Rai's Dragon a death blow stab to to the dragons stomic. "How..." Rai asked before he disapered. _"because i can..."_ Rai herd before he was logged out of the game. "Looks like we have our first loser!" L said as she pointed to Rai.

Back in the game...

"Yeeeeehaaa! that was fun, no?" Jack asked. " Yes, It was very amusing." Yoru replied. Jack used his cell phone to find out where his next oppenet was. After Jack took out all his oppents except Shikamayuki he soon found Shika. "Hey Jake! I can't find any one- wait is that your dragon?!" Shika asked. "Sorry..." Jack said and dissipered. "Eh!" Shikamayuki said before she was struct by Jack. Shika woke up in real life. "Todays Winner is Jack Spicer! He's new and he beat every one withen 10 minutes! can you belive it People!" L said.

later with Jack walking Shika home...

Shika and Jack were walking and having a awekward scilene until shika broke it. "Jack... How..." Before Shika could finish Jack interruped. "How I have the Legendary dragon? that is because i the lengendary... I'll tell you my story, It started a years ago."

Weeeeeeeeeee Cliff handger! Cya Next time! (gotta go do home work TT)


End file.
